sverigefandomcom-20200214-history
Browar
Browar was a diverse pack situated in the university in Northern Stockholm. They were generally neutral to the goings-on outside their lands, mostly focused on building up and expanding their own influence and power. Browar disbanded in the spring of year three. Leadership Absynthe & Bourbon (spring of year two - present) Browar was lead by its two founders, the lerkrat cousins Absynthe and Bourbon. The pair made up a balanced combination of brains and brawn, and since brawling over who will be primarily in charge, are better able to work without bickering. They were friendly and watchful over the other pack members, ready to protect and listen whenever asked, but their personalities still sometimes led them to clash. Focuses Pack Duties & Bonding Browar encouraged pack wolves to work together as frequently as possible to strengthen the bonds of packhood. This included pack hunts lead by high ranking wolves, group sparring sessions, paired border patrols, and celebrations over pack successes. Every able-bodied wolf was expected to contribute to duties such as hunting, patrols, or pup sitting so that they may better get to know their family. Training The chief would occasionally set up group or individual training sessions for the wolves of the pack. These training sessions would cover a range of activities such as tracking, prey takedowns, wolf on wolf battle, taking on large predators, or moving without being detected. Generally speaking, if there was something that you wanted to learn (or teach), simply speak to the wolves in charge, and they would see about setting up a lesson. Defense Browar ultimately sought to become the largest, most powerful pack in Sverige, and a big part of this goal was proper defense. Members were expected to patrol its borders regularly, as well as keep an eye on the hunting grounds beyond. If anyone was found intruding upon pack land or hunting in the pack’s favored hunting grounds without permission, they would run the risk of being captured or attacked by Browar. Expansion The pack had aimed to eventually build itself into an empire, which meant expansion was important. Members were not allowed to breed without permission but were encouraged to do so once granted it, and other packs that had tried to claim land in northern Stockholm had found Browar there to challenge them for it. Recruiting Browar would almost always take new members, and encouraged its trusted members to bring in their loner friends to join the group. Those who wanted to join but do not have a friend on the inside could howl at the borders for assistance, and would generally be accepted if they behave themselves. Even criminals may be assimilated into the ranks, though this is easily the least enjoyable of the ways into Browar. Guests & Vistors No outsider was allowed on pack land without an escort, but most had found Browar to be a friendly and relaxed place if they followed proper protocol. Those who were disrespectful or who just plain walked in uninvited usually found themselves in a highly unpleasant situation, however. History Spring, year two The pack officially formed when the cousins Absynthe and Bourbon met to claim the university. A large number of wolves followed them in founding the pack, working together to mark out the massive area as their own. Absynthe and Bourbon were pleased to be reunited, but their dominant personalities promised to clash. Summer, year two Though still young, the pack has already suffered through a number of hardships. Along with kidnappings, violent intrusions, and disappearances, the pack suffered an attack by human warriors. Thanks to help from some generous outsiders and the combined efforts of our own mages, the pack managed to survive the deadly encounter. The rest of the summer was spent in recovery, and the pack looked to fall with hopeful eyes. Spring, year three Absynthe is murdered by her bear companion. Bourbon, second-in-command, decides to disband the pack. Many members of Browar disappear, never to be seen again. Related *Home *Sverige *Packs *Divum *Orior *Sisu *Malum Category:World Category:Packs